Redemption Force
Here is the Redemption Force of Club Penguin history book! Read along for a memory lane of the RF! —AUGUST 14TH, 2013— The Founding Day This army was born. Reacon and Blaze came back from a 2 year break. Reacon, feeling nostalgic of the old army Blaze and Reacon used to lead, lead to the creation of Redemption Force. The old website is found here. When thought of the idea, Blaze made the website and the surrounding GFX. Reacon was organizing everything by recruiting people to the chatroom. –AUGUST 15TH, 2013— RF starts coming together with it’s first commanders As this army progressed into a small army, people were being recruited here and there. Darkeh and Icey were recruited and nominated for the 2nd in Command and the 3rd in Command. This progressed the army even further. As a small army, we grew into an impressive chat size and decided to go onto Club Penguin: —AUGUST 17TH, 2013— RF’s first event Our first official Training Session ever to get noticed by the Club Penguin Small and Medium Army Central. On our 4th day, we grew into an enormous army. We wouldn’t have been here if it wasn’t for Blaze, Reacon, Icey, and Darkeh. The training session was a success. Here were the results! The usernames of who participated in our first ever scheduled training sessions were: Defused (Blaze), Nocaer(Reacon), Deet007(Darkeh), Honeygoo2(Icey), Pennym2, Rockyiceman1, Waterkid100, Kobe3d, Donald46666, Mike Posener, Lollymolly22, and a couple of Club Penguin locals! —AUGUST 18th, 2013— First step of recognition- SMAC Top Ten The day when we heared about the news that we were going to make CPSMAC’s top ten armies! We came at #8 in the results and it was unbelievable. Here is the link to thetop ten post. Now, for the pictures…. —SEPTEMBER 7th, 2013 to SEPTEMBER 10th, 2013— War with Water Ninjas We have declared war on the Water Ninjas as RF needed more servers at the time. You can see the SMAC post here and the declaration of war post here. RF was planning to take WN’s capital, Cold Front. The day after, we have lost our invasion of Cold Front by one room. Troops simply got lazy that day and you can see the results here. After the invasion we lost, Water Ninjas decided to invade Beanbag, one of our servers given to us from our bro allies, Lightning Strikers. At the time, they have changed the times but ever gave us a warning in person. Blaze, at the time figured out that you had to check the enemy’s website at all times and later just handed Beanbag over because he thought the invasion was invalid. RF never got on the server to defend. It was an embarrasing time for Blaze. After the loss of Beanbag, Water Ninjas decided to try to invade Brumby. Another server given to us by Lightning Strikers. The time, we had successfully outnumbered them and they lost on the first room. It was our first win against another army. Here is the result post. After Water Ninjas lost, they decided to invade Brumby again. They rescheduled it 3 times and when they did, they lost. THey were outnumbered again and lost in the first room they tried to invade in. A flawless victory it was. Here was the results to the defense of Brumby. After those two defenses, we have both tied in the WN and RF war 2-2. Water Ninjas requested that they wanted peace and if we agreed, they would give us Beanbag. Here were the agreements: A good day, it was. –November 13th, 2013 – November 21st, 2013– War with UMA On November 13th, 2013, Redemption Force has lost in sizes and has gotten stronger in loyalty and mentality. Therefore, Redemption Force has decided to declare war on the Underground Mafia Army. The post can be found here. With the tensions rising between UMA and RF, the RF had the chance to step up it’s duty to declare war so it did. Red and black was also UMA’s colors so RF decided to dress in all black. For the first day, the RF has assisted the Golds in the war invading Ice Palace for the Golds. Golds has returned the favor by helping the RF invading Slushy. Then, from thereon out, the RF and UMA has had a 1v1 war. There was not many outcomes that happened for the gruesome 8 days. 5 days of fighting with 5 events, the Redemption Force and the Underground Mafia Army has made many efforts. Redemption Force has invaded 3 servers; Hypothermia, Crystal, and Slushy The 3 servers were claimed and 2 servers were defended against the UMA. This boosted up more RF troops and the whole RF overall has had a huge increase on the troops. The whole war was a massive victory. 5-0. The war has ended on a high note on 11/21/13 after UMA has announced their isolation. Redemption Force had put the UMA under isolation. –November 24th, 2013– RF hits major armies The Redemption Force has grown for 3 months and has made the Club Penguin Army Central major army Top Ten! The historic moment for the Redemption Force, for all the hard work that has been done was made, RF has made the CPAC Top Ten. – January 1st, 2014 – January 24th, 2014– War with Light Troops and Operation: Lights Out After celebrating the New Year, the Redemption Force has been maintaining a good step up in events and stabilization. Once New Years stepped in, Blaze has taken the position as the Club Penguin Army Focus (News site) CEO position. Under Blaze’s leadership of CPAF, Waterkid (LT leader) decides to force a merge of CPAF into his news site, CPWN. With much dispute and refusal, Light Troops declared war on the Redemption Force over 2 news sites. The post can be seen HERE. Waterkid states his reason for war The battles has quickly been fought here and there, but the planned invasions of LT has quickly been concluded with the Light Troops taking over 50% of Thermal and Snow Shoe. Then, the war quickly ended after that. LT later cleansed Thermal successfully while the Redemption Force cleansed Snow Shoe successfully. After a good 1.5 weeks, the Redemption Force launched Operation: Lights Out, see the post HERE. The objective was to take Thermal back. Shortly after, the Redemption took Thermal with the Light Troops, and it was a huge victory. See the results HERE. The Light Troops has then decided to attack and take back Thermal 2 times. Both times were all failed by the Light Troops and Redemption Force has defended the Light Troops off 2 times. See 1st defense HERE and 2nd defense HERE. The war gradually ended due to no response from the Light Troops. The war was won. – February 11th, 2014 – February 16th, 2014 – Isolation The Redemption Force has hit a huge depression weeks after Operation: Lights Out. The Redemption Force leadership has decided to set the Redemption Force into isolation, therefore cutting off all contact with foreign armies. You can see the postHERE. In that time frame, the Redemption Force has gotten a higher percentage in commanders, troops, and loyalty. It was a 5 day event that took a full scale recruiting to the next level. The 5 day isolation ended with an event which RF maxed 19 and averaged 11 in see the results HERE. – February 19th, 2014 – February 27th, 2014 – War with UPA and Operation: White House Down 3 days after recovering from isolation, the United Penguin Army declared war and posted an invasion on the capital, Thermal. The United Penguin Army leader, President V has stated this for his reason of war: UPA leader states reason of war It was believed that the real reason for war was that since Prince B got fired from UPA, he joined the Redemption Force. This ignited a spark in the UPA which made them declare war on us after he joined. When it was time to defend Thermal, the UPA was a now show and we won. See results HERE. The leadership was not satisfied that the UPA stormed over to the capital to attempt to take Thermal. Instead, the leadership launched Operation: White House Down. Operation White House Down consisted of an invasion of White House and the UPA capital, Aurora. Both invasions, UPA has failed to show up and lost the war quick. – March 1st, 2014 – First Trio Leadership 3 days after Operation: White House Down, the Redemption Force has gotten a boost with an extra leader. Prince B, making the Redemption Force, in history, for it’s first ever trio leadership consisting of Prince B, Blaze, and Reacon. The introduction post can be found HERE. The day that the Redemption Force has taken flight on it’s trio leadership. – March 23rd, 2014 – March 28th, 2014 – Redemption Force & Army Republic War The Redemption Force has became a well known CPAC army, climbing up the ranks at the time, when the Army Republic has declared war on RF. This quickly became a huge hateful war on both sides, accusing each other with multilogging, hacking, etc. Over the time, both sides claimed victory many times while some servers were undisputed. The battles were intense, with exchanging propaganda. The Redemption Force had lost 2-3 servers to the Army Republic and no servers gained. The war ended with an Army Republic victory as a peace treaty was signed – June 23rd, 2014 – First Coup on the Redemption Force Leadership Blaze retired on the 9th of June of 2014, and Chondarei, the 4th Redemption Force leader has taken throne on the Redemption Force. After a week of Chondarei being the leader of RF, Reacon (RF Founder) , Prince B (Former leader), and Whats Up 11 (Former Leader in Training) has started a rebellion on Chondarei to put Reacon and Whats Up 11 into power for the Redemption Force. This was successful after a while and Blaze has approved the leadership shift over to Reacon, 11, and Tax. The next era trio has saved Redemption Force from death and overall falling in that day. Category:Armies started in 2013 Category:Armies that are dead